


Rhett's Kiss

by I_Read_Fanfiction



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Read_Fanfiction/pseuds/I_Read_Fanfiction





	Rhett's Kiss

It was a typical Monday afternoon in California when Rhett McLaughlin headed to his first meeting of the day. He reluctantly walked to the opposite side of his cubicle and into the small room where meetings were held. He sat down at the long table and was about to look at the graphs projected on the screen when a vision in black appeared in the doorway. He did a double-take and his jaw nearly reached the floor at the sight of him. His jet black hair swayed with the motion of his hips. His eyes shone like fiery sapphires behind the thick glasses he wore. His puffy heart-shaped lips parted into a smile that damn near melted Rhett’s heart. 

“Rhett. Rhett!” 

He snapped out of his trance and whipped his head around to the front of the room where his boss, Mr. Coletti, was standing with his arms crossed. 

“Since you seem to be suffering from some serious sleep deprivation, why don’t you go fix yourself a pot of coffee,” Mr. Coletti said sarcastically. 

Rhett knew this meant “get out of my meeting or so help me god I’ll have you fired by the end of the week.” He slinked out of the room and sat down at his desk. 

_ Who is he?  _ He wondered.  _ Where did he come from? _

He seemed to have descended from Heaven itself and angelically landed at Cooke & Barnes Paper Company. Rhett logged onto his computer and looked through the company website to try and find him but to no avail. Frustrated, he got up from his desk and walked over to Claire, the sassy yet knowledgeable old secretary. 

“Hello Miss C, you’re looking lovely as usual,” he said with a smile as he leaned against her desk. 

She glared up at him from behind her chained glasses and smirked, “What do you need, Rhett?” 

Rhett pretended to clutch his pearls as he gasped, “Well, I never! What makes you think I need something?” He said with a playful Southern twang. 

Claire rolled her eyes and smiled, “Well you only butter me up when you need something. Spill the beans.” 

Rhett smiled back and pointed to the meeting room. “Did you see that new guy that came into the meeting today? He had black hair and glasses. Did you see him? Do you know who he is?” He fired off questions one by one until Claire raised a hand. 

“I saw him but I don’t really know anything about him,” Claire said. 

“Oh, come on, Miss C. I know you know something. Please, just tell me,” Rhett begged. 

Claire wiggled in her chair uncomfortably for a moment before she motioned for Rhett to get closer. “I heard he was sent by the corporate bigwigs to make sure everyone was doing their part here. I also heard that by the end of the month, four people have to be fired. But you didn’t hear that from me,” She whispered. 

“Didn’t hear what from you?” Rhett winked at Claire and headed back to his desk before stopping to peer into the meeting room to see him through the blinds. He was so beautiful it hurt. He returned to his desk and began typing out possible names for the mystery man. 

_ Tyler? No. Emmit? No. Sam? No, no, no!  _

Rhett had his face held in his hands when he heard the meeting room door open. He quickly opened a tab on his computer and acted like he was working. He peeked over his cubicle walls and saw the mystery man shaking Mr. Coletti’s hand. He smiled and said something Luke couldn’t quite make out before he turned in his direction. Luke quickly resumed his “work” and typed furiously at his computer. 

_ Did he see me looking?  _

He peeked back over his cubicle walls to see he was nowhere to be found. He sighed, relieved and turned back to face his computer but was instead greeted by the scowling face of his boss. 

“That was some real stupid shit you pulled in there, Rhett. What’s the matter with you? Don’t let me catch you slipping again or you’ll end up on the curb with a box of your things in your hands!” Mr. Coletti’s sharp face was as red as a beet as he berated Rhett. “I-I’m sorry sir. It won’t happen again,” Rhett stammered, trying his hardest to look his boss in the eyes. 

“Good. Now get back to work,” Mr. Coletti growled as he turned and walked away. 

Rhett’s best friend Ryan, who just so happened to be in the cubicle next to his, wheeled his swivel chair over by Rhett. Ryan was a handsome, fit man with big blue eyes which the ladies always fell for. 

“Hey man, you okay? Coletti’s all bark and no bite. This place would be nothing without you,” he reassured his friend. 

Rhett nodded and looked down, “Yeah, I’m fine.” He looked back up and his eyes met Ryan’s. “Did you see him?” 

“See who?” Ryan asked, cocking his head to the side. 

Rhett lowered his voice as he leaned closer to his friend, “That… guy. No - that man. That magnificent man who graced us all with his presence in the meeting earlier.” 

“Oh, him. Yeah I don’t know who he is but word around the office is he’s somebody important.” 

Rhett shook his fist, “Damn. I’ve got to find out who he is. There’s just…  _ something  _ about him.” 

 


End file.
